Born of the goddess'
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: This is pretty much a story that happens in between chapters of Born of the Sun and explains the details of Atem's and Eirene's betrothal. (Could think of a better summary) Rated because reasons.


Seagulls flew freely over the horizon, flying over the sea clean and clear under the sun and over long white sails of large extravagant ships sailing swiftly into the harbor of Greece. The two soon rested their wings on the sail of the ship below a cabin window where a young child peered out of looking at the kingdom they were soon to be docking at.

The trip had taken the better part of three very long "uneventful" days. And now here they were now at the shores of the capital city of Greece. The young boys dark red eyes started up at the flags that had just come to life in the breeze as they unfurled he saw that they bore the image of the sun and around them were images of an olive branch and what looked to be a Cornucopia. Atem breathed in the cool sea air and more than ever wished he was back home. Back among the sands of his home. It was too cold here. The very air was lacking the power of the first gods who had created it before moving along to other places where it lacked his warmth. How could people stand it? Was he really to marry a person from this place? It might as well been abandoned after the long war of shadows his ancient father had battled in eons ago since it lacked his creators true warmth of power. Atem shook his head to try to forget what he had just though. No. That was not right to think. How could he have thought such things? He was an avatar of Ra after all. As well as his own 'father.'

"Young prince?"

The young prince Atem started and looked up from the window of his "room" to see a very familiar someone standing on the ship's door-frame.

"M-Mahad!"

"Your father has sent me here to fetch you. Please come along with me."

As Atem walked off the ship with Mahad at his side he could not help but be aware of the friendly shadow watching him from afar. He turned quickly and caught a glimpse of bright red eyes before they all but disappeared. Atem smiled a little in childish innocence wondering how the shadow had hidden itself without fail for so long.

Perhaps it was just a shadow Isis gave a life to.

"Is something that matter?" Mahad asked, as they approached his awaiting father.

"No... nothing is wrong," Atem answered, smiling at his friend before coming to stand next to his father. King Aknamkanon looked out of the all too familiar lands of his old friend Pax now the queen of Greece wondering if what she had told him was true. It seemed quite nearly impossible but after consulting with Ra looked down at his solemn son standing straight-backed and in the spitting image of a prince at his side.

Eriene fidgeted impatiently in her dress getting a stern look from her mother as she waited next to her in the large golden throne room. There were all but alone save for a few guards and Magera, who was standing right next to her in a posture she was support to be copying from her. Vaguely she wondered what the Prince of the Ra land looked like.

In a sudden burst of fanfare the solid doors opened and two royals accompanied by priests holding strange golden instruments stopping near the daïs. and Eirene looked across the room at her grime faced groom who was looking up at her with a look that matched her own.

Pax smiled at the one before her, her dark blue eyes twinkling like the eyes of the Goddess' in recognition of the king. She sat up from her throne and bowed before the king of this world.

"King Aknamkanon, Creation of Ra. I thank-you for this visit to the kingdom that your ancestors gave to me to watch over. As I have told you in my letter my daughter Eirene was born with the same boy as all the gods you as well as your son. I believe, old friend, that Isis intended for our children to wed each other. She may or may not be of Ra or any other goddess or God but she has the body of one of them..."

Aknamkanon nodded, smiled softly, and bade the queen to rise. He turned his red eyes to the little princess at her mother's side.

Eirene stiffened feeling the power of the sun that seemed to radiate from this man. Not surprising since this man was the god kings own avatar. But he was looking into her eyes with such kindness.

"Though as to why I do not know," Pax continued, with a quick glance at her daughter who was staring in awe at the one by his father's side. Eirene sulked slightly at the comment.

Atem carefully peered at the young Princess whose face was peeking from behind her mother at him. Did she really have a body him? The bodies only the child of the gods have? That seemed impossible. He, as well as his father, were the creations of the God King. But he knew that as a prince of a kingdom he had been taught better than to stare at a girl like that. Isis knew that Mana had been the one to do it. The princess smiled at him and he smiled back in all politeness but still wondering where the shadow had hidden itself. He took a quick glance up at the open windows seeing a flash or red and felt content.

Back on the ship the white licked waves gently rocked the boat sending a pot rattled and moved a little on its rim before setting back into its place. A nearby guard glanced at it and frowned and looked back to where he was support to be looking at. It wasn't until he had heard the small squeak that his fingers tightening on his sharp sword and he turned back to the out-of-place vase.

* * *

**Pax is the Roman equivalent of Eirene who was The Goddess of Peace. She is said to carry an olive branch, and a Cornucopia as well as a scepter. I think Pax seems like a rather strange name to give to a Goddess... ****Also If you are wondering what I mean by the body of a god... has anybody seen the Titans on Attack on Titan?**


End file.
